


The matchmaker

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Matchmaking, Satine Kryze Lives, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Stranded with the Duchess and Obi-Wan, Quinlan can't handle the bickering anymore and decide to do something about it.





	The matchmaker

It was when the swearing started in the cockpit, one hour in hyperspace after leaving Mandalore, that Quinlan knew they were in trouble. Not that he didn’t think his old friend unable to swear, he had known Obi-Wan too long to believe that, but as responsibilities piled on him, he saw less and less of the man behind the Councillor.

“Why is it never easy with you?” Quinlan shouted in the direction of his fellow Jedi. The Duchess tried to stand up again from the bunk where Quinlan had healed her slight wounds, but he braced his arm against her. In his ears, the Force was howling warnings strong enough to deafen him.

“Security position,” he yelled to her, trying to cover the howls and shrieks of a dying ship. Next time they needed a ship to discreetly rescue some royals Obi-Wan had a _past_ with, against the Republic’s orders, Quinlan would be the one to find the ship.

They crashed.

Of course they fucking crashed.

After Mandalore burning and the Death Watch and the Sith and Satine’s sister getting killed helping them escape… And don’t start Quinlan about the earful the Council would give them when they got back from that definitely not authorized mission. If they came back one day, because the ship would certainly not help them.

But, in all their problems, he supposed there could have been worst parts of the galaxy for a crash than a beach on an inhabited moon. Plenty of fish. Warm nights. A spring that feed a creek, offering freshwater. Bushes covered in berries. Trees that gave them succulent fruits.

That could almost be considered vacations.

If it hadn’t been with the two most exasperating person in the whole galaxy. Perhaps even in the whole kriffin universe!!

They bickered all kriffin day.

By the time it was time for sleep and they retired for the night, Quinlan was generally exhausted to listen to them and ready to kill someone. Preferably one of those two idiots stranded here with him, even if he normally adored Obi-Wan and would do crazy things just to make him smile.

He understood the Duchess, of course. Since their teenage years, bickering had been a pretty important part of his friendship with Obi-Wan. But Quinlan could act like an adult when necessary, no matters what the rumours pretended about him, and he knew when pulling pigtails was more or less appropriate, and when it wasn’t.

He could have forgiven them if they had used a part of their energy in interesting ways. He would have taken long walks on the beach or fished their dinner to leave them alone, but he had quickly understood that sexual tension and bickering were their only way of expressing themselves.

“Unbelievable,” He grumbled, as he saw again and again the gazes Obi-Wan gave the Duchess when she wasn’t looking, just before adding a sarcasm when she turned to him.

And she was exactly the same.

He would have thought a planetary ruler would be smarter. Not that she was an idiot. Quinlan had quickly come to appreciate her quick mind, her conversation. She was a woman he respected. When she wasn’t trying to make him crazy with the help of his oldest friend.

That needed an intervention. For their own good and for his poor ears, before he snapped and killed someone. Was it slightly manipulative of him to use the teaching of Master Tholme to push those two idiots together, when his old Master had taught him all of that to make the galaxy a better place with the less lethal force possible, pushing people on the good path?

Yes, it was.

Quinlan didn’t care.

He also should have realized manipulating two very smart people, one who knew him pretty well, in having sex, was very different from manipulating a pirate into giving him the information he needed, or an officer in a backwater world in helping take to trial the local dictator.

For once, he was way more involved. Way more attached. When they received signal from a Republic ship and understood they would be rescued in two days, he knew it was time for drastic measures. Obi-Wan and Satine needed to be together before the ship arrived, or they never would. Even if Quinlan had to use all his arsenal of tricks.

The next morning, when he woke up between two naked bodies, his heart had a painful jump in his chest.

Game over. He had won.

They were together now, they wouldn’t need him anymore. It was time he took his pieces out of the game, now that he had given them the final push. He wiggled slowly out of their grasp. He would make himself a bed under a grove of tree and let them have the ship. He really hope the Republic found them soon, he needed to take some missions. Difficult ones, which would engage his brain. Difficult ones, far away from…

Satine’s arms locked themselves around his torso again. He gasped and looked and, yes, she was awake.

“Idiot,” she said gently.

“Shh, don’t wake him,” Quinlan murmured, because Obi-Wan could be strange about intimacy and attachment and it would be so much easier for him to admit Satine was what he wanted if he woke up with her alone, and not also with the male friend they just had a crazy threesome with.

“Idiot,” Obi-Wan murmured too behind Quinlan and the Kiffar bit his lips. Too late.

He opened his mouth, already searching for ideas to rescue the situation and make them see they were perfect for each other, when Satine surged against him and kissed him. Quinlan answered to the kiss before remembering he wasn’t supposed to anymore, but she didn’t let him go when he tried to break it, digging her hands in his dreads. Behind him, Obi-Wan had started to kiss his way down Quinlan’s neck.

“Listen,” Quinlan started once his mouth was free but Obi-Wan made a negative noise and bit his shoulder. At the same time, the red head wrapped his hand around Quinlan’s morning erection.

“You’re supposed to be with each other,” Quinlan protested, but they only responded with a laugh.

“We are,” Satine said. She has never been more beautiful, hair a mess and all freckles that the sun made come out, and Quinlan had difficulties remembering he wasn’t supposed to touch anymore.

“We have been for years,” Obi-Wan confirmed from behind the other man’s shoulder, slowly caressing Quinlan. He stopped, and Quinlan groaned in frustration. When Obi-Wan offered his palm, he licked it without questions, making it nicely wet. Obi-Wan wrapped it around Quinlan again. The Kiffar had forgotten his idea about leaving the bunk. Behind him, he could feel Obi-Wan lazily frotting his own hard cock against his ass.

“But…the sarcasms!” Another laugh. This time, when Satine kissed him, Quinlan opened to her without other protestation.

“Don’t tell me bickering with me doesn’t give you interesting ideas,” Obi-Wan teased against his ear, “it’s more or less the same thing.”

Quinlan frowned.

“Did you let me believe you weren’t together just to make me crazy?”

“You’re cute when you’re exasperated,” Satine smiled.

“Perhaps we were vexed you thought us so moronic,” Obi-Wan added, “or perhaps we were trying to know if you were interested yourself in more than playing matchmaker.”

He had made Quinlan nicely hard and his hand abandoned his friend’s cock, went to guide Satine closer. She threw a leg around Quinlan’s hips. He could feel how wet she was against him.

“Say yes,” Obi-Wan whispered against his ear.

“Force, yes,” Quinlan whined and he let himself be caught by them, falling with joy in his own trap.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
